thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash to Ashes - 278th Hunger Games
' WARNING: These Games contain mature references and swearing.' Introduction Billie here with yet another Games. I've put my rebellion fanfiction on hold because I'm losing ideas on how I could carry out the whole story of the fanfiction, and after reading an old Games I hosted a few months ago: The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games, I kinda wanna write a detailed Games again. I also figured that I had a higher of chance of writing a successful Games on this Wiki rather than on the THG Wiki. Backstory These Games are set 44 years after the events of The 234th Hunger Games: The Season Games. The rebellion of those Games failed due to betrayals within the Rebels and The Capitol gaining more power than ever, despite how much determination and effort had been put into bringing down President Maysall. But will the District 8 tributes be Rebels, like their predecessors 44 years ago? If so, can they lead the successful rebellion that many yearned for? Rules (please read) # Please answer any polls provided. I may desperately need your opinion. # No Mary Sue tributes. They will be refused. # No reservations. # The more you are active, the higher the chance is of your tribute(s) surviving. # Please provide Lunaiis. Anime avatars (created on Rinmaru.com) are allowed. # Please give me links to your tributes. # Tribute limit of 4. # District 0, The Capitol and District 13 tributes allowed. # Have fun! I'll be including some surprises. Arena The theme of this year's Games is volcanoes. A volcano has been placed in the middle of the arena to show the tributes how extreme The Capitol was willing to be in order to eliminate the Rebels 44 years ago. The volcano has been placed near the Cornucopia to increase the death toll during the Bloodbath (the volcano will be activated at random times by the Gamemakers). The shape of the arena is a hexagon and each corner of the hexagon contains something different. volcano 278th hunger games.jpg|The volcano mountain 278th hunger games.jpg|The mountain castle 278th hunger games.jpg|The castle Foresthideout.jpg|The forest (cabin not included) Tributes The Capitol District 0 District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 District 7 District 8 District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 District 13 Lunaii Gallery The lunaiis of this year's tributes :3 Paigeeeee.png|Paige Trent, The Capitol Female Emil Grace.png|Emil Grace, The Capitol Male Avatar-363214.png|Cassidy Charm, District 0 Female AquiloHudson.png|Aquilo Hudson, District 0 Male DraydenHax.png|Drayden Hax, District 1 Male HopeLiavanova.png|Hope Liavanova, District 1 Female TallulahDavis.png|Talullah Firethorn, District 2 Female SolusValere.png|Solus Valeer, District 2 Male District 3 - Shira Teresa.png|Shira Teresa, District 3 Female MilesReworp.png|Miles Reworp, District 3 Male Dylan Murrow.png|Dylan Murrow, District 4 Male Avatar-7-.png|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female Matttt.png|Matt Hamil, District 5 Male Jynx Corradini.png|Jynx Corradini, District 5 Female Imageedit 1 6248972021.gif|Honeysuckle Farren, District 6 Female Zulfikar Zambrano.png|Zulfikar Zambrano, District 6 Male Bryony.png|Bryony Mapleblossom, District 7 Female Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff, District 7 Male Intarsia.png|Intarsia Silket, District 8 Female Tiberius Rommel.png|Tiberius Rommel, District 8 Male District 9 - Calliope Antio.png|Calliope Antio, District 9 Female District 9 - Jacob Antio.png|Jacob Antio, District 9 Male Avatar-3-112.png|Irene Watson, District 10 Female Avatar-1-.png|Jamieson Erie, District 10 Male Rosetta Anippe.png|Rosetta Anippe, District 11 Female Avatar-3-11.png|Tobias Drew, District 11 Male Pinkhair.png|Lauren Lopez, District 12 Female FalkAvian.png|Falk Avian, District 12 Male Rsbrtn.png|Marilyn Dawn, District 13 Female District 13 - Julian Veritas.png|Julian Veritas, District 13 Male Other Characters Lunaiis To be updated with new characters regularly. deliliah greenwood.png|Deliliah Greenwood, Head Gamemaker of the 278th Hunger Games and the President's secret lover president rhydaniel saral.png|Rhydaniel Saral, the newly proclaimed President of Panem Alicia morston.png|Alicia Morston, the escort of The Capitol Reapings (3rd Person) The Capitol It was Saturday morning and just two hours to go until the reaping was about to start. Upbeat citizens were waking up as early as possible to have preparation time. The scorching sunshine beamed over The Capitol and white, cotton candy like clouds sailed through the pastel blue skies. On the front windows of shops were merchandise of the Games. T-shirts with President Saral's face on, toy weapons and even replicas of the wigs of each district's escort. Of course, like every year, some space was left for the merchandise of each tribute, once the reapings were concluded. One of the people who went past one of the shops went by the name (which was actually his alias, his true name being Bligh Magali) of Emil Grace, who, alongside his siblings, was not from The Capitol at all, but from District 4. He was a handsome young man, with light blonde hair and sea blue eyes with grey flecks. He was 16 but how he currently dressed, in a sparkling red suit and a strawberry red wig, made him look at least five years older than his actual age. He was returning home from a long night at work, which could be seen by the constant rubbing of his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles around them. After around five minutes, Emil walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the flat, the current residence of the three siblings. It was Aurora Grace (a.k.a Ianthe Magali) who opened the door. "Yay, you're home!" Aurora bear hugged her older brother. In public, Emil and Aurora acted like father and daughter. Aurora was the youngest of the three siblings, being 12 (it was her birthday today). But her appearance, long and wavy blonde hair that reached up to her midback, grey blue eyes and freckles, made her look younger. "You look cute." Emil remarked, smiling and holding his younger sister in his arms before letting go. Emil stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. In the kitchen was Amity Grace (a.k.a Cliona Magali), the middle child of the siblings. Like Emil, makeup and dressing up in The Capitol's fashion made her look older than what she really was, a 15 year old. "I made sure Ianthe had some breakfast." Amity had finished cleaning the last of the plates which had been on the counter. Aurora was in the lounge, watching the TV. It was Aurora's 12th birthday today but instead of jolly celebrations, there was a sense of gloom and fear. Proof of this could be seen in Amity. She wasn't her usual happy, confident self. "Bligh, what if you get reaped? And what if either me or Ianthe gets reaped alongside you?" Emil hugged his sister and whispered in her ear: "Listen to me. There's several people in The Capitol who are as bloodthirsty as the kids in District 1 and District 2 that continue to uphold the Careers alliance tradition. If any of us get reaped, it's most likely that one of those bloodthirsty people will volunteer to be in our place. So there's still hope of us getting back to District 4." ******** On the other side of The Capitol, lived a sullen fifteen year old named Paige Trent. She lived in an old house with her siblings, Saige and Rogue Trent. Paige had a dark secret that she kept hidden. She murdered a bully of Rogue's, Olivia Carpenter, after Olivia was constantly tormenting Rogue. Olivia tried to torment Paige too but Paige was headstrong and didn't take Olivia's bullshit. She sat in the near bare lounge, angry as the murder replayed over and over again in her mind. Rogue entered the lounge, Saige by her side. Rogue was wearing a leather jacket with a violet floor length dress. Saige wore a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and white trainers. "Paige, are you okay?" asked Rogue. Paige quickly snapped away from her disturbing flashbacks. "Yeah. I'm alright." Paige replied simply. Saige was standing there, sucking his thumb. After five minutes, the bell of The Capitol sounded. It was time for the citizens to get to the Mansion. ******** The Grace siblings slowly walked to the Mansion. Emil was no longer wearing the sparkling red suit. He was wearing a green suit with a wig that was the same colour as the suit. Amity was no longer worrying either. She looked normal, holding Aurora's hand. Emil must have done a good job of reassuring her. Once they reached the outside of the Mansion, Emil turned to face Aurora. He took out a white envelope from the inside of his suit. "Happy birthday, princess." He made sure to keep up the father act. Aurora opened the envelope to find that there was 500 Panem coins. It was half of what Emil had earned that week. "Thank you Daddy." Aurora smiled and tightly hugged her "father". Even in a gloomy time like this, Aurora could still be happy. Then Emil turned to Amity. "Remember what I said earlier. If I'm reaped, there's still hope of us getting back to District 4." Emil kissed both of his sisters on the forehead before parting ways with them. Even though Emil and Amity looked older than what they really were and Aurora younger, the Peacekeepers still had the siblings' true ages on their database. The outside of the Mansion was split into two barriers. The right hand barrier was for the males and the left hand barrier was for the females. Unlike the reapings of the districts, the females and the males of all ages were all together in their respective barriers. Aurora and Amity were escorted into the left hand barrier, whilst Emil was shoved into the right hand barrier. ******** Paige was hardly fazed. She was not sullen now, but rather emotionless. She stood in the barrier, wearing a pink vest with jeans and sneakers that matched the vest. Her raven black hair had been shoved up into a ponytail. President Saral was about to finish his speech. This year's Head Gamemaker (and lover), Deliliah Greenwood was by his side, wearing her trademark red dress with a droplet-shaped cut around the cleavage area. "Tributes, I personally thank you for your bravery and sacrifice. As the old saying goes, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." As President Saral stepped down from his speaker's podium, most of The Capitol's citizens were in an uproar of excitement. Even after two centuries, The Capitol had never changed (excluding those who had the mindset of the rebels two centuries ago). But then again, it could be down to the Presidents were continuously abolishing and re-establishing the Games. In a stark contrast, those standing in the two barriers (of course, with exceptions like Paige and Emil) looked like they were about to break down into tears. Suddenly, the clinking of high heels could be heard through the speakers. It was the arrival of the newly instated escort. ******** "Hello, ladies and gentleman." The escort was beautiful. She had silky blonde hair and warm amber eyes. She wore a hot pink floor length gown that was sequined from top to bottom. During her arrival onto the podium, many jaws of girls who wanted to be her and boys who wanted to date her dropped. "My name is Alicia Morston and I am gladly honored to be The Capitol's new escort." The Capitol once again cheered in an uproar. Alicia giggled at the reception she was receiving. "Why thank you for such a lovely reception. But we must get down to what's really important. The reapings." The atmosphere went silent as Alicia dipped her hand into the male reaping bowl. Aurora crossed her fingers, hoping that Emil wasn't picked whilst Amity stood and watched anxiously. Emil did not even flinch. "Emil Grace." Inside, the calling of his name made Emil feel like a knife had plunged into his heart and slowly twisted. But on the outside, he maintained a hard exterior. The reapings did not completely ruin Emil's hopes of getting back to District 4 to find out what had happened to his parents. He just had to win. But as a victor, it would much harder to follow through with his plans to the amount of publicity he'd receive. Aurora, on the other hand, was completely distraught. She uncrossed her fingers and prepared to cry. She was oblivious to everything. Before Aurora could cry however, Amity looked into her sister's eyes. "Aurora, everything will okay." Whilst Amity tried to reassure Aurora, who was now fighting back her tears and was listening to Amity, Emil made his way onto the middle platform, which was in between the two barriers. The platform was normally used for the chariot parade and that was later to come. ******** "And now for the female tribute." The atmosphere once again went silent as the female tribute was about to be reaped. Emil watched the reaping, ignoring the people (including Amity and Aurora) on either side of him. "Paige Trent." Unlike Emil, Paige didn't feel agonising pain inside. She looked completely normal. Rogue, on the other hand, did not. She didn't cry but she wanted to. Saige didn't have a clue as to what was going on and resorted to nothing else but sucking his thumb. Paige, who was speechless as well as emotionless, made her way onto the platform to join Emil. "The Capitol, here are the tributes that will represent The Capitol for this year's Hunger Games." The upbeat citizens cheered in an uproar once more, until Emil and Paige walked into the Mansion. District 0 District 0. Panem's ski resort. District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 District 5 District 6 District 7 District 8 District 9 District 10 District 11 District 12 District 13 Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Presidents Category:Gamemakers Category:Capitol Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 0 Category:Billie's Fanfictions Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:WIP Category:Victors Category:Career Tribute Category:Career District Category:Loner Category:Anti-Career Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:In Progress